


Blame it on the Mistletoe

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2020 The Sentinel Secret Santa, M/M, Prompt: Mistletoe, dramady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: They is Mistletoe at the BUllpen Party, but Simon doesn't want it there.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Drabble Day - due 16 Dec - mistletoe prompt





	Blame it on the Mistletoe

Christmas was in full swing at the station. Megan and Rhonda had put up mistletoe in different areas for the party. Simon walked out and said, “Looking good, ladies. The party is in three hours. Hopefully everyone is back by then. Otherwise, I guess we’ll have to eat all the food and drink all the eggnog. Seriously, I hope they all get back. Have you heard from Joel yet?”

“He’s with Jim and Blair. It was the case with the bomb residue so he went to see if he could help them in any way. Henri and Rafe should be back in about 20 minutes and we’re here and both of us are ready to eat and drink. Thanks for organizing this for us, Simon,” Megan said. 

“You all deserved a fun afternoon and evening. I mean, even the night shift will be here. So it’s rather nice for everyone.” Simon looked around to see if everything was where it should be. 

”Simon, come here for a moment,” Rhonda called out. 

Simon walked over and said, “Yes?”

Rhonda stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. “Merry Christmas, Simon.”

Simon noticed the mistletoe and laughed. “I see, you get to kiss everyone tonight. I see that there is a method to your madness.”

Megan said, “I told Blair so he could kiss Jimbo. Jimbo will laugh.”

Simon looked upset and answered, “He will not think it’s funny. In fact, take it down. It’ll embarrass him no end. I’m surprised you and Blair get any work done with all the schemes you cook up. Leave Jim alone, Megan.”

“Fine, I’ll tell Sandy not to kiss him. Geeze, what a grump.” She started taking down the mistletoe. 

Rhonda looked at Megan and asked, “Why don’t we go and check all the food in the conference room. We need to be sure we have enough plates, cups and silverware. Though I guess it’s not silverware if it’s plastic.”

“Why do you think Simon said that? Do you think he’s embarrassed about Jim and Blair being a couple?” Megan asked Rhonda. 

“A lot of men don’t take homosexuality well. It’s fine when it’s no one they know. But once they know someone their opinions change.”

“So, basically, we can’t put the mistletoe up because it will bother Simon to have Blair kiss Jim or Jim kiss Blair, is that what you’re saying.”

“Exactly, Megan. And don’t make trouble, because it will make things harder on Jim and Blair. Just pretend you have mistletoe. Kiss them both on the cheek. We can celebrate the party any way we like.” 

“It looks like everything we need is in here. We’re set. Now we just need the guys back,” Megan observed. 

Rhonda smiled and said, “Let’s head out there and welcome them back when they get here.”

Simon saw Rhonda and Megan heading his way and he grabbed Megan. “I need to talk to you.”

Megan followed him into his office and asked, “What can I do for you, Simon?”

“You can hang the mistletoe back up. Joel came back and told me I was being ridiculous about the entire thing. I didn’t want Jim to be embarrassed but I think it’s me that would have been embarrassed. I’m sorry about that. I’m still not used to them being a couple.”

“I’m glad to hear this. Let me go and re-hang it.” Megan left in a hurry before Simon got any mushier.

* * *

When everyone got back to the station, they were surprised to see a party going on. Jim smiled when he saw the mistletoe. He whispered, “Let’s not do the mistletoe because we don’t want to embarrass Simon. Understood?”

Blair whispered back, “Damn it anyhow. I’ve always wanted you under the mistletoe.”

Jim gave a bark of laughter. Knowing that Blair probably did dream of that. 

Jim was standing under the mistletoe and Megan kissed him on his cheek. Then Rhonda did the same thing, followed by Rafe and Brown. Everyone was laughing. Even Simon. So Blair kissed him on his cheek also. Making the group whoop and holler their happiness. 

Everyone started kissing everyone when they walked under the mistletoe and no one made a big deal out of anything or anyone, kissing anyone in particular. Jim and Blair were very comfortable at this party. They were both glad they were there. 

It had worked out to be a wonderful evening and Simon realized he had worried about nothing. He was learning at least and hoped next year would even be easier.


End file.
